buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Arthurian Legends
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ (I do need to update the page again though) Sorry, didn't find a fitting image to use for the article, so have a random character about to Luminize or something. I have no idea who he is. Maybe he was in the show at some point... The Hero deck is one of those sleeper decks who you never quite know the whereabouts of. It's secretly a very powerful deck, but nobody truely plays it to show what the deck can do. And by the time it has it's time to shine...it falls out of relevancy again. But that doesn't stop us, now does it? We are going to take a look at these cards, and see what could possibly make them function. (Again, just a staple decklist) You dont need the Disaster Force to make Legend World's Hero something to fear. This deck has some really nasty and strong plays that truely sets it appart from other decks. And one of these things is Fairy King, Oberon. As soon as you have seven Hero cards in the drop zone, Oberon nullifies the ability of all opposing monsters, making it shred through any and all Soulguard walls, and truely punishes Fifth Omni decks. The secondary Size 3 we have is Valkyrie, Skuld, who not only works as a deck stacker, but is a good wall as well, having Soulguard and Move to make it synnergize with your item-based tactics. (And yes, I feel like I should mention: You dont need 7 Fairy cards in the drop zone to activate Oberon. It is worded a bit weirdly, but it counts the total number of both attributes. So you can have 4 Hero and 3 Fairy cards, and Oberon will be active.) Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur, while being a monster, he is more-so counting as an item. His Transform ability lets you add items back to your hand instead of sending them to the drop zone when equipping him, this is needed and important for what is possibly the strongest combo of the deck. The Double Attack that Red Arthur has, not only pushes damage numbers, but he also has enough power to beat over most of the opposing monsters that is relevant in these days, but most of the time, Oberon is the one who deals with monsters though. Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking is another monster that can count as a spell, most of the time. This guy is a Hero, however, and his ability deals with items and spells (only one at a time), for the cheap cost of just milling three cards from your deck. This accelerates Oberon and Red Arthur (who needs cards in the drop zone for his Double Attack), and is overall just a good ability to have. Valkyrie, Alwidol combines with Skuld, Merlin and Odin, letting you gain back value from discarding her for the abilities of the cards. Then we have. Arieez also functions on discard, however Arieez likes to destroy, and takes either a spell or item with it. These two are valuable discard fodders for our spells and abilities. Items and spells, especially items, is what really makes Hero shine and do it's own thing. First up with the Holy Grail, our staple spell for defense, which does not need more explanation than being a defensive spell with the hero attribute. Fury of Odin is good to deal with really aggresive decks, like 72 Pillars. It's a good tech to deal with such decks. And discard costs for Alwidol and Arieez. Likewise, Light of Guidance is a damage reducer that also gives you a gauge, while providing another way to use the discard fodders. Appearantly this spell is seeing a lot of usage. Must be better than I initially thought it was, not to mention I forgot this existed. Oswira Gard is good to either turn one of your monster-spells into more value, or use it with either Skuld or Oberon, if you cant defend them from a coming attack, turning them into value before they bite the dust. Oswira can truely turn the tide of battle, oer just replace a Zlatorog with a possible Size 3. Our last spell is Illusion of the Void Deity, which is a Dragobond for Size 3s, and that is a good ability. If I need to explain why a Dragobond card is good, you should try and see said cards in action... Then we have Darkness Rune and it's tri-package of abilities, the reason we dont run Zlatorog anymore, etc. Good luck scooping up copies of these. Divine Sword, Gallatin and Divine Protection, Prydwen are the two items we run in this deck, and their Counter abilities and Equipment Change makes this deck even better than you think. Both of them can be used to protect your item from destruction, by using their abilities to just switch items around, making the abilities wiff, meanwhile Gallatin, combined with Red Arthur and Oberon, pushes for 10 damage over five attacks, a destructible combination, wouldn't you say? Also, if you want to, you can use a tech item catered to your own needs, and personalize the deck to your own likes. The last card is the amazingly powerful King's Wave, Caliburn Grief, a field nuke for everything except items. Since this is a Counter, the punishment factor for the opponent is incredibly high. And then, combined with Oberon, Soulguard doesn't even save anything. And lastly, combined with a premature use of Void Deity, will actually leave Oberon on the field after the nuke lands. Have fun with that. Lots of Stars coming up, so I would rather get the Hero attribute deck out of the way first, because it is the one I find the most interesting. I surely look forward to the next bundle of support this deck gets. But uhy....why is everything shifting to have Size 3 as their focus when there is so much Size 3 hate these days? That confuses me a little. Category:Blog posts